Home
by mycah-chan
Summary: Let me go home, It all will be alright, I'll be home tonight, I'm coming back home" Centrada em Neji, song-fic paralela a "Gravity"


_**Disclaimer: Naruto não me**__** pertence, pertence ao Kishimoto. A música Home pertence a Michael Buble. Agora essa Song-fic pertence a outro momento emo que eu tive... ok?! **__**XD**_

**_Home_**

****

**_Michael Bublé_**

**_Composição: Michael Buble, David Foster, Bill Ross _**

.com/watch?v=1WpkTI_a5cA

- Senhor Hyuuga, aqui está o contrato que o senhor pediu, sobre a parceria com a Uchiha Company.

- Arigatô. – respondeu polido, educado, indiferente e distante, como sempre.

Analisou friamente as páginas do contrato astronômico que havia fechado com a empresa de seu antigo colega e amigo de faculdade Uchiha Sasuke. Viu sua secretária fechar silenciosamente a porta de seu belo escritório no coração de Manhattan. Deixou seu corpo relaxar sobre a poltrona de couro giratória, e com o contrato ainda em mãos virou-se para observar a bela vista. Conseguia ver o Central Park, e toda sua beleza verdejante, mesmo naquele dia castigado pela chuva impiedosa de verão. Sorriu sarcasticamente ao olhar novamente o sobre-nome do amigo.

- Uchiha... é você acabou se acertando mesmo. – disse em um suspiro resignado.

Seu amigo havia lhe mostrado na última reunião de negócios uma foto com sua bela família. Sasuke, aquele que o Hyuuga julgava ser o mais frio de todos os homens, aparecia feliz ao lado de sua esposa, Sakura, que tinha um pequeno "pacote" em seus braços, Sanosuke, o filho recém nascido do casal. O som do telefone o tirou de seus devaneios.

- Hyuuga.

_- Neji-nii-san? – _a voz doce de sua prima o chamava para a realidade. _– Espero não estar atrapalhando._

- Pode falar Hinata-sama.

-_ Papai está convidando você para um jantar aqui em casa, nada de muito formal, já que eu levarei as crianças. Será as 19 horas._

- Ok. Sem problemas. Mande lembranças ao Naruto.

- _Hai. Até mais. –_ Neji ainda pode ouvir a voz infantil de seus sobrinhos chamando pela mãe antes dela desligar. Suspirou, Hinata era realmente uma mãe incrível e Naruto tinha sorte de te-la como esposa.

"_**Esposa"**_, pensou lembrando-se de suas memórias mais doces. Ela ainda assombrava seus sonhos e desejos, por mais que ele mesmo se esforçasse para focar-se em seu trabalho. _**"Trabalho"**_... por mais que não gostasse de admitir ele não tinha mais um lar, só um trabalho. Sua _**"casa"**_ estava a muitos quilometros de distância, e por mais que quisesse voltar, suas lembranças o acusavam que ele mesmo tinha se afastado.

_**Another summer day  
Has come and gone away  
In Paris and Rome  
But I wanna go home**_

_Outro dia de verão  
Que vem e vai embora  
Em Paris ou em Roma  
Mas eu quero ir para casa_

Deixou o escritório em seu belo BMW, dirigindo-se ao prédio em que seu tio tinha uma bela cobertura, Hiashi-sama tinha construido aquele império todo com seu pai, e agora que ele havia se aposentado, todo o império Hyuuga era dele. Comprimentou o porteiro e dirigiu-se ao elevador privativo da cobertura. Assim que a porta se abriu suas pernas foram agarradas pelos braços pequeninos de sua sobrinha, _Hana_, filha mais nova de Hinata era realmente uma flor.

- Tio Neji! – disse com sua voz infantil.

- Olá Hana – abaixou-se para a altura da garotinha de 3 anos puxando-a pela mão para dentro da casa. Ela tinha a mesma doçura da _**sua**_ garota.

- Oi Neji! Seja bem vindo. – disse um animado Naruto sorrindo para o recém chegado.

- Mas é um loiro mesmo, você não é o dono da casa para desejar isso para alguém! – falou uma implicante Hanabi.

- Não ligue para a implicância dela meu amor. – Hinata sempre pronta para diminuir as tensões.

Neji observava tudo como se não estivesse realmente ali, seus sobrinhos brincavam correndo pela grande e luxuosa sala de estar, Naruto, Hanabi e Hinata conversavam sobre banalidades, e ele estava ali, em meio a sua família e ao mesmo tempo sozinho com seus próprios pensamentos. "_**Sozinho**__, sempre estarei sozinho sem você_"...

_**Maybe surrounded by  
So million people I  
Still feel all alone  
I just wanna go home  
I miss you, you know**_

_Talvez cercado de  
um milhão de pessoas, eu  
ainda me sinto totalmente sozinho  
Eu somente quero ir para casa  
Eu sinto sua falta, sabe?_

- Neji?

- Hiashi-sama?

- Por favor meu filho, não me trate assim! – sorriu o velho homem.

- Claro, perdão é só a ... força do habito. – sorriu amarelo.

- Sim, você poderia seguir-me? Tenho um assunto importante a tratar com você antes do jantar.

- Hai. – falou por impulso, e pode ver o sorriso de seu tio.

- Nunca perderá esses pequenos hábitos não é, Neji? – referia-se as pequenas palavras que o sobrinho gostava de falar em japonês.

- Creio que sim. – respondeu automaticamente enquanto seguia seu tio até o escritório. Tantos anos fora do Japão nunca perderia aquelas pequenas características. "_Anos... seis para ser mais exato_", não mantivera nenhum contato com sua antiga vida lá, e ainda não conseguia esquecer... nunca conseguiria esquece-**la.** Lógico que havia tentado escrever, ligar, mandar algum tipo de mensagem, mas nunca conseguira passar do "Oi...", ou muito menos nunca conseguira discar os números do telefone que não saiam de sua cabeça, o máximo que tinha conseguido foi tirar o telefone do gancho, para colocar em seguida, nunca sentira-se tão covarde em toda a sua vida.

_**And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you  
In each one a line or two  
"I'm fine baby, how are you?"  
Well I would send them but I know that it's just not enough  
My words were cold and flat  
And you deserve more than that**_

_Eu continuo guardando todas as cartas que te escrevi  
Em cada uma delas, uma ou duas linhas  
"Estou bem baby, como você está?"  
Bem, eu as enviaria, mas sei que isto não é o bastante  
minhas palavras eram frias e vazias  
E você merece mais do que isto_

Quando menos percebeu já estava sentado em uma cadeira confortável do belo escritório de seu tio.

- Está se saindo muito bem na direção da empresa, Neji. Melhor do que eu ou até mesmo meu falecido irmão. – o tom de pesar era palpável na voz do velho homem.

- Arigatô, Hiashi-oji-sama.

- Tem uma parte dos negócios da Hyuuga Investments, que estava aos cuidados de Hinata, e por muito tempo não me importei muito com isso, mas agora que ela e Naruto estão de mudança para Washington, e que ela tem muitos afazeres como mãe, esta parte da empresa estará em suas mãos. – disse entregando ao mais jovem uma pasta preta pesada, que foi rapidamente analizada por ele.

Folheou em silêncio cada página da bem organizada pasta de documentos, sua prima Hinata era mesmo muito organizada e soubera manter todas as contas em ordem, pelo que podia ver aquele setor patrocinava grandes instiuições de ensino. Sempre soubera que seu tio tinha fama de filantropo, auxiliando universidades como Harvard e Yale, porém ao se deparar com um projeto no fim da pasta, sentiu seu corpo todo tremer, seu estômago deu voltas, e agradesceu por ainda não ter jantado.

- Não sabia que nossa empresa financiava o setor de pesquisa da Toudai.

- Hinata acha que essa é uma boa forma de mostrar gratidão a Universidade que formou vocês. - "_Hinata, sempre tentando corrigir meus erros_.", refletiu. – Hoje pela manhã eu recebi um comunicado do centro de pesquisa da Toudai, nos convidando para estar presente a uma reunião em que serão apresentados os resultados finais de um dos projetos que patrocinamos, e os parciais de outros, creio eu que irão pedir uma doação maior, o que sempre acontece. – suspirou, analisando inespreciva a face de seu sobrinho. – Gostaria que estivesse presente nesta reunião, Neji.

- Hai. – concordou simplismente, tentando manter-se indiferente.

- E você terá todo o poder, como presidênte da Hyuuga Investments, para decidir o que fazer. Hoje a presidência é 100% sua. – disse passando outra pasta ao mais jovem, e ao abri-la Neji viu o documento que transferia todas as ações da família para ele.

- Arigato, Hiashi-oji-sama. – suspirou levemente, afinal aquilo era o que sempre tinha sonhado, mas estranhamente não se sentiu completo como julgada que se sentiria, faltava algo, faltava _**ela**_.

- A reunião da reitoria e do centro de pesquisa com os patrocinadores será dia 30, no prédio do setor de pesquisas BioMoleculares da Toudai.

- Estarei lá. – "_duas semanas, daqui a duas semanas_..." pensava ele.

- Certo, agora vamos jantar que este velho homem está com fome. – disse sorrindo, enquanto encaminhava-se a porta, acompanhado pelo mais novo.

_**Another airplane  
Another sunny place  
I'm lucky I know  
But I wanna go home  
I've got to go home**_

_Outro avião  
Outro lugar ensolarado  
Eu tenho sorte, eu sei  
mas eu quero ir para casa  
tenho que ir para casa_

"_Toudai_", os pensamentos de Neji estavam longe, "_será que ainda se lembra de mim, de nós?_", meneou levemente a cabeça como se quisesse manter seus pensamentos focados no jantar que era servido. "_seis anos, e fui eu que a deixou para trás, e não o contrário, como posso esperar que ela ainda pense em nós?",_ suspirou resignado, realmente fizera um excelente trabalho quando soltara sua lingua ácida para falar que preferia sua careira a passar o resto da vida ao lado da bela morena, como se arrependia amargamente por tais palavras.

_**Let me go home  
I'm just too far  
From where you are  
I wanna come home**_

_Deixe-me ir para casa  
Estou tão longe  
de onde você está  
Eu quero ir para casa_

Os dias foram se passando, e a correria do trabalho não deixava muito tempo para que ele pensasse no que afligia sempre seu coração. Reuniões, comissões, encontros e almoços de negócios, fazia tudo no "automático", como se ao acordar ele continuasse na cama e deixa-se somente seu corpo realizar o trabalho que deveria ser feito. E ao fim do dia, quando se via sozinho em seu luxuoso loft no centro da big apple, ele tinha certeza, aquela não era a vida que queria para ele, talvez havia sido algum dia, mas não mais.

Deixou sua pasta sobre o sofá moderno de couro preto, jogando desleixadamente o terno sobre a mesma, encaminhando-se para seu quarto no mesanino, enquanto afrouxava a gravata, descalço, foi livrando-se das outras peças automaticamente, quando "voltou a si" já sentia o jato morno massagear suas costas e molhar seu corpo. Levou suas mãos a torneira deixando a água ligeiramente mais quente, como sabia que _**ela**_ gostava, nunca entendera o facínio que aquele vapor d'gua provocava na bela morena, _**sua**_ bela morena.

Fechou os olhos, e pode sentir as mãos de dedos longos massageando suavemente seus cabelos, ah como gostava daquele toque carinhoso que ela sempre lhe reservava ao fim de um dia de trabalho, virou seu rosto para a água deixando a mesma beijar-lhe o rosto, e quase pode sentir aqueles lábios vermelhos e cheios tomarem os seus em beijos famintos. Suspirou pesadamente, girando a torneira para o frio estanteneamente. Com um grunhido deixou seu corpo ali, sendo açoidado pela água, como talvez uma punição por seus próprios atos incoerentes. Por que a deixou se desejava tanto aqueles momentos novamente? Se desejava a cada dia mais tê-la ao seu lado, no trabalho, no laser, na cama...

Enxugou-se sem cuidado algum, buscando suas roupas jogou-se na cama pedindo a Kami-sama uma noite de sono mais tranquila.

_**And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life  
It's like I just stepped outside  
When everything was going right  
And I know just why you could not  
Come along with me  
Cause this was not your dream  
But you always believed in me**_

_Sinto como se estivesse vivendo a vida de outra pessoa  
É como se eu acabasse de sair  
Quando estava indo tudo bem  
E eu sei exatamente porque você não poderia  
vir junto comigo  
Isto não era o seu sonho  
Mas você sempre acreditou em mim_

Estava com sua mala de viagem pronta, somente esperava o taxi chegar para ir em direção ao aeroporto, e delá, Tokio, não conseguia acreditas na ansiedade que habitava em seu ser. Suas mãos suavam, ele sentia seu coração bater em um ritmo frenético, e ainda estava em solo norte-americado! Nem embarcado no avião não tinha, não conseguia entender como aquelas lembranças conseguiam abalar tanto sua extrutura de mármore. Contemplou seu reflexo no espelho e satisfeito em ainda demonstrar a face maquiada pela indiferença desceu com sua pequena bagagem ao hall de entrada do prédio onde seu taxi acabara de estacionar.

- Aeroporto JK. – disse friamente, não queria puxar assunto nenhum com o motorista, tudo o que queria era chegar logo.

- OK. – entendendo bem que o desejo implícito na voz fria do homem, dirigiu seu taxi o mais rápido possível ao destino.

_**Another winter day has come  
and gone away  
And in Paris and Rome  
And I wanna go home  
Let me go home**_

_Outro dia de inverno veio  
e já foi embora  
E mesmo em Paris ou Roma  
E eu quero ir para casa  
Deixe-me ir para casa_

A viagem fora calma, sem nenhum percalço. No desembarque foi recebido pelo próprio coordenador geral do centro de pesquisas da Toudai. Que o levou ao luxuoso hotel em que ficaria hospedado. A reunião seria na manhã do dia seguinte.

Não conseguiu pregar os olhos aquela noite, sabia que a encontradia depois de tantos anos. Queria poder prever as reações da morena, mas pelo que poderia lembrar-se, ela era absolutamente imprevissível. Sorriu de canto ao relembrar o belo tapa que recebera uma vez ao tira-la do sério. Boas lembranças, doloridas, tanto fisica como emocionalmente, mas boas.

Amanhecera e ele já estava pronto, vestia um belo terno de corte fino, que conseguia deixa-lo mais belo e nobre. Coisa que sinceramente não se importava muito.

Como prometido, um motorista veio buscá-lo para levá-lo a reunião. Suspeitava que ela já sabia de sua presença na apresentação dos resultados de sua pesquisa, já que os pesquisadores eram notivicados sobre a presença dos patrocinadores, e não conseguia distinguir se era uma boa ou má notícia.

A sala de reunião estava repleta de pessoas conhecidas e desconhecidas, que somente o respeitavam por ser Hyuuga, mas não se importava com aqueles olhares, queria ve-la novamente, sentia que precisava colocar seus olhos nos castanhos doces dela.

_**And I'm surrounded by  
A million people  
I Still feel alone  
Let me go home  
Oh, I miss you, you know**_

_E estou cercado por um milhão de pessoas  
Ainda me sinto sozinho  
Deixe-me ir para casa  
Sinto sua falta você sabe_

Ouviu o burburinho diminuir e para seu deleite, seus olhos encontraram a figura estonteante da morena. Não conseguia prestar atenção a apresentação feita a ela e a loira ao seu lado, "_Sabaku._..", lembrou-se da melhor amiga de Tenten.

Viu que a apresentação iria começar, e forçou sua mente para focar-se no que ela explanaria. Quando sentiu os olhos dela sobre si, devorou os castanhos como o mais esperado ovo de páscoa, e viu os olhos dela tremerem perante seu olhar. Mas o momento foi tão pequeno que logo em seguida ele viu _**sua**_ morena forte, e segura de si mostrando seus resultados de forma clara e direta. Não conseguiu esconder o orgulho que sentiu dela. Com certeza ela teria o aumento da verba que tanto necessitava, _**ele**_ não lhe negaria nada. E foi nesse momento que seus olhos se encontraram novamente. Porém da mesma forma que ela havia desviado o olhar anteriormente, o fazia agora.

Cercada por pessoas que parabenizavam o trabalho da dupla, Neji somente observava de longe. Teria que esperar um momento mais apropriado para conversar mais tranquilamente com ela. E logo que viu que ela se aproximava da mesa preparada para o coquetel viu sua chance. Seguiu, parando as costas dela, sentindo-se embriagado pelo perfume suave e tentador que desprendia-se naturalmente dos fios sedosos e castanhos do cabelo dela.

- Vejo que foi bem sucedida em seu pedido por uma verba maior. – viu a mulher a sua frente estremecer levemente e vira-se para encará-lo

- Hyuuga_-__**sama.- **_ah, como odiava quando ela lhe chamava assim, via claramente a provocação nos grandes olhos castanhos.

- Dra. Mitsashi. – usara seu timbre grave e polido, não tencionava fazer nenhum tipo de cena ali.

- O que faz aqui? – sentia que ela estava acuada, perante ele.

- Minha empresa patrocina o setor de pesquisa da Toudai, nada mais correto eu avaliar onde estou colocando meu dinheiro. – simplesmente a verdade.

- Ah, sim. Bem, Hyuuga_-__**sama**_ eu preciso ir. Tenho alunos me esperando.

Não conseguira fazer nada para evitar a fuga da morena. De certa forma era melhor assim, não queria conversar tudo o que precisava ali no meio de tanta gente. Seguiu seus passos lentamente e quando viu que estavam longe o suficiente de todas as pessoas indesejadas puxou seu braço para si com força.

- Por que foge de mim Tenten? – sua voz era grave e controlada.

- Ah, não seja cínico Neji! O mundo não gira em torno de seu umbigo, e se tanto quer saber eu não estou fugindo de você, estou indo em direção a minha sala. – ela estava fugindo sim, porém nunca admitiria isso a ele.

- Então por que saiu da comemoração sem se despedir de nenhum dos patrocinadores?

- Ora eu não devo satisfação a você, e solte o meu braço. – estava tão perto dela, tão perto que não conseguiria solta-la mais, nunca mais.

- Por quê? – colou seu corpo no dela.

- Por que o que? – viu ela recuar, com os olhos banhados de medo.

- Por que você mente dizendo que não está fugindo? – precisava saber dos lábios dela.

- Por que você insiste? Não vê que eu estou tentando me manter longe de você? – Neji sentiu uma pontada de dor ao ouvir estas palavras. Ela queria realmente afastar-se dele? - Estou firmando meus passos aqui, criando algo sólido para mim. Estou cuidando da minha vida, dos meus sonhos, Neji.

- Sim, fiquei orgulhoso de você, hoje na apresentação. – foi sincero, queria que ela soubesse.

- Hahaha... orgulho de mim? Olhe bem para mim Neji! Você por acaso está vendo algo do que se orgulhar além da minha vida profissional? NÃO!

- ... – realmente ela o deixava sem palavras, não sabia que havia devastado tanto o coração dela.

- E você sabe muito bem não é? Afinal, foi o grande Hyuuga Neji quem fez o favor de me lembrar que a lei da gravidade é válida para os relacionamentos também... esperou eu estar lá em cima para me derrubar. – viu que ela lutava contra as lágrimas e aquilo o matou por dentro. – Preciso ficar longe de você... – Não! Isso não, ele não poderia deixar-la se afastar novamente. Mas então por que não conseguia falar nada?

- ...

- Vai ficar me segurando aqui sem falar nada? – um sorriso triste cruzou os lábios vermelhos tão tentadores – Por que eu não me surpreendo com isso, heim Neji? Por que você tem o prazer de me ver no chão? Por que não pode deixar que eu siga minha vida... ou pelo menos o que sobrou dela? Você me deixou! Lembra?! Agora me deixe ir... – a enxurrada de palavras atingiram seu ego em cheio, mas não iria deixá-la novamente, nunca mais.

_**Let me go home  
I've had my run  
Baby, I'm done  
I gotta go home**_

_Me deixa ir para casa  
Eu tive minha chance  
Baby, acabei  
Estou indo para casa_

Num rompante, abraçou o corpo trêmulo e delicado dela, impedindo que fugisse. E quando sentiu as lágrimas dela e suas mãos segurando fortemente sua camisa falou suavemente aos ouvidos dela.

- shhi.... estou aqui Ten... pode chorar, pode me bater, descontar tudo, mas eu estou aqui... sei que precisa de mim.

Sentiu que ela estava desabafando naquelas lágrimas tudo o que segurou sozinha nos últimos 6 anos. E a cada soluço dela, ele apertava mais o abraço, consolando, mostrando que sabia que ela precisava dele. Não soube quanto tempo se passou somente ficou ali abraçando, mostrando que estava ali para ela. Sentiu que ela tencionava quebrar o abraço, não poderia deixar, ela falara tudo que precisava, agora seria sua vez. Passaria por cima de seu ego por ela. Somente por ela.

- Tenten. – a voz era calma e baixa, segurando firmemente a cintura fina da morena. – Gomennasai, eu ... eu não posso mais fingir para mim mesmo que...

- ... - os olhos dela eram pura confusão, duvidava que ele estava realmente se desculpando.

- Eu... eu não posso mais... – não agüentava ter os lábios tão próximos dos dela, precisava senti-los. Prendeu ela entre a parede e seu próprio corpo colando seus lábios nos dela. Foi um contato gentil e rápido, passando logo seus lábios em direção ao ouvido dela sussurrou. – Não posso fingir mais que eu não a amo, que não sofri por estar longe, que não esqueço nenhuma noite o quanto eu te magoei... que não preciso de você... Tenten...

- ... – os olhos dela estavam arregalados com a confissão, ele nunca tinha lhe dito tais palavras antes.

- Onegai, diga que ainda ... que você ainda me ama...

- Neji... - ouviu o suave balbuciar de seu nome.

- Onegai...

A súplica não passava de um sussurro. E ela era incapaz de falar. Somente viu o rosto dela se aproximando do dele, deixando seus lábios responder sua inquietação. Tomou sua nuca com uma de suas mãos, impedindo que ela fugisse, seus lábios mais sentiam, se tocavam como que para afirmar que era real, que estavam ali, os dois, juntos depois de tantos anos. E entre suspiros e frênitos, sentiu que ali era realmente onde deveria estar, onde nunca deveria ter saído. Quando o ar faltou olhou no fundo daqueles olhos claros e confessou.

- Eu amo você, Neji. Onegai, não me deixe novamente.

- Nunca mais shitashi.

_**Let me go home  
It all will be alright  
I'll be home tonight  
I'm coming back home**_

_Me deixa ir para casa  
Ficará tudo bem  
Estarei em casa hoje a noite  
Estou voltando para casa_

"Shitashi", ele nunca havia chamado ela assim, entregou-se ao momento de corpo e alma, ali a frente dela estava o homem que amava, que havia convivido a infância inteira, por quem havia se apaixonado na adolescência, que a deixara, mas que voltara para ela. Tenten conseguia ler no fundo daqueles olhos claros todo o amor que ele mesmo negara enxergar por tantos anos. Estavam os dois ali, colados na parede ao lado da porta da sala dela. Cabelos já desalinhados, vestes meio amassadas, e lábios inxados por causa dos beijos ferozes que arramcavam o ar e a sanidade.

Neji já não controlava mais seu corpo, tinha plena consciência do desejo imenso que sentia por ela, e sabia que ela sentia o mesmo. Sem descolar seus lábios daquela boca carnuda, levou uma das mãos a maçaneta da porta, puxando Tenten com a outra mão firmemente presa a cintura da morena. Logo que os dois entraram entre tropeços e esbarrões ele trancou a sala deixando momentaneamente o contato quente do corpo dela.

- Neji – ouviu a voz feminina confusa, porém desejosa.

Tenten já estava um pouco afastada dele, próxima a mesa que havia ali, ele não falou nada. Somente caminhou lentamente em direção a ela. Devorando-a lentamente com seu olhar, deliciando-se ao ve-la arfante por seus beijos, tão desejosa quanto ele. Desceu seu rosto de encontro ao dela, roçando suavemente se nariz naquela pele tão cheirosa. Os olhos dela fecharam-se ao sentir o calor daquele contato tão íntimo, tão puro, não poderia negar o quanto sentira falta dele, o quanto ainda o amava. Deixou seus lábios se encontrarem suavemente, num roçar gentil de lábios, como se estivessem redescobrindo tudo o que eles dividiam antes, mas o que sentiram foi incrivelmente maior. Antes? O que era o passado comparado ao presente tão repleto de saudade? Eles não queriam o passado, estavam construindo tudo outra vez.

Os lábios foram se tornando cada vez mais famintos, e as mãos cada vez mais desejosas. Tenten sentia as mãos dele apertando firmemente sua cintura e retirando seu tailleur com a mesma pressa que as mãos dela retiravam o terno dele, e mais que dorga ele ainda tinha um colete e camisa cheios de botões! Esqueceu-se deles quando sentiu os lábios de seu homem tocarem seu pescoço descendo em direção ao vale de seus seios.

- Neji – ofegou profundamente.

Não ouve resposta além de sentir seu corpo ser estreitado por braços fortes e pressionado contra o dele. Em torpor, Tenten sentiu toda o desejo que ele tinha por ela, lembrando-a que ele ainda estava muito vestido, levou suas mãos a fivela da cinta, soltando-a completamente, ouvindo um grunhido indefinido dos lábios dele.

Prensou novante o corpo delicado em uma parede qualquer daquela sala, não conseguia controlar seus lábios que formigavam de desejo, implorando por um contato maior com aquela pele cheirosa. Abriu de qualquer jeito a bela camisa listrada e antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa tomou seus seios de forma desejosa, desesperada. Ganhando frênitos e gemidos em troca de suas carícias, ele aprofundou seus toques sem desnuda-la completamente. Levou uma de suas mãos ao fecho da calça dela abrindo de uma vez só sentindo sua intimidade quente e desejosa por ele.

Tenten sentiu seu corpo inteiro queimar com a intensidade daquele toque. Derretendo-se em seus dedos, perdendo as forças nas pernas, quase desfalecendo nos braços fortes de Neji, que para sua tristeza ainda estava vestido demais. Levou suas mãos desesperadas ao colete, jogando-o longe de qualquer jeito, puxando-o pela gravata de seda italiana em direção aos seus lábios, enquanto desfazia-se dela e abria a camisa branca perfeitamente ajustada a ele. Não o deixaria nu, mas precisava desesperadamente encontrar aquela pele alva como mármore.

Logo aquela parede não era mais suficiente para comporta-los, e agarrando o corpo feminino junto ao dele, Neji colocou-a sentada em sua mesa, sem se importar com as coisas que vinham ao chão, puxando rapidamente a calça justa para fora, expondo as pernas longas e torneadas que o envolviam em seus mais doces sonhos. E que agora estavam envolvendo sua cintura, criando um roçar sensual entre dos corpos desejosos.

- Tenten... – o nome dela escapou de seus lábios em uma súplica. Amava aquela mulher intensamente, que sentia seu desejo latejar e clamar por ela.

Buscou os lábios dele com ferocidade, enquanto sentia ele afastar-se levemente para livra-la de seu último impedimento. A peça íntima ficou presa a uma de suas pernas, próxima aos belos sapatos de salto alto que milagrosamente ainda não haviam saído de seus pés. Sentiu os olhos claros sobre si, queimando sua pele com o desejo explícito. Aquele olhar ainda intimidava, e com o rosto rubro e acanhado, teve seu queixo levemente ergido pelos dedos dele, num gesto gentil, acariciou o rosto dela com vagareza, guardando todos os detalhes em sua memória. E logo que seus lábios se uniram novamente, Tenten sentiu-se completa, o tinha inteiramente em si, completamente seu, ofegando seu nome, beijando sua boca, tomando posse de seu corpo.

Amaram-se com paixão e saudade, explodindo rapidamente em uma onda intensa de prazer. E ali, naquela pequena sala, com os corpos ainda unidos, e com o rosto enterrado no pescoço dela ele finalmente sentiu-se em casa, porque ela era seu lar, seu porto seguro, sua fortaleza. Que nunca mais deixaria.

**********************************************************************************************

Acabou!!!!

Mais uma song para vcs!!!XD

Espero que tenham gostado!!!

e me perdoem por qualquer errinho pq esta fic não foi betada ok?

bjos grandes, e em breve tem capt de Sensibilidade na área!!!


End file.
